metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Komodo Saurian
Hey There. Hey, Nice work with those Surface pic's. Also did you make your profile pic yourself? it's awesome. Your username though slightly rings a bell, although I can't remember where I've seen it before. Well anyway, Nice pic's and I hope we see more from you. Smokey McPott 12:48, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :It's just a bunch of screencaps from the movie "2001: A Space Odyssey", nothing fancy. :The only thing that is related both to me and Metro 2033 I can think of is this. Plus a walkthrough on the same account. Komodo Saurian 21:04, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I meant the lizard guy with the cigar, looks awesome.Smokey McPott 22:33, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Don't mind me bashing my way into the conversation but that video is really cool. Can it be the featured video tomorrow? = 3 Chaos ian7 23:31, July 28, 2011 (UTC) : Why not? As far as I'm concerned, it can be a featured video every day if anyone wants that. 02:19, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Horray! Chaos ian7 21:03, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :::On a side note, here is a better one: :::350px ::: 22:10, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Images Hey, Komodo,great images you uploaded, unfortuantley i had to remove some from the Armor page. The standard and Stealth dont match up to what is seen in game, from the perspective of artyom, and whats for sale. While Artyom does where the sleevless vest, he only whares is around VDNKh, after that he has somehting different. You can tell by the first person perspective that Artyom has more clotes on that just a vest. I think that the standard (up until polis) is what he has on during the opening of Black Station. After that his deafault is Ranger Armor (or at least a variation) The Stealh also is not certain. the image you had showed armor more like Children of the Underground, or Local Militia, where as the stealth has somehting different. I think for the stealth, a very High Quality image of what the guy sells at armory should be used as the image. The Deafult should either be left blank, or an image of Artyom when hes at black station. Smish34 01:41, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Default №1: : : :Default №2: : : :Black Station - Heavy armor: : :Stealth: : : : 11:37, August 11, 2011 (UTC) How about you? So seeing as you're look like you're sticking around here I figured it was about time I get to know you better. As evident you're really tallented with the Wiki and have tons of experience with 2033, anything you want to share with us about yourself? Chaos ian7 03:04, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Most of what I'm willing to share is already in the profile. Other than that I'm a cripple and spend all of my time in front of my PC since virtual reality seems to be much better than real reality. :On a side note: As soon as a wiki admin I know comes back from vacation in September, I'll ask her to help out with this wiki, frontpage and templates specifically. : 12:14, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Greatmore help. Thats exactly what this wikia needs. Hopefully the user count will increase when Last Light is released. But the Wikia homepage is actually alright, and doesnt need any updating or changing around. Ok maybe the news needs to be updated a little more often, but everything else is good Smish34 14:59, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Compare: :::http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page :::http://metro2033.wikia.com/wiki/Metro_2033_Wiki ::: 15:14, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::While that is nice. This is the Metro wikia, and not the Dead Space wikia. We dont want to be a copy paste frontpage version. The Layout we have now is fine, and fits the style of the universe and Its not too overcrowded :::::That's the point of inviting her over instead of copying the source code. I can do it myself. Helping tidy up the place - that's what Subtank can do. 15:31, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yeah its great that other people are joining, but the Home page is fine for now. Almost every other page does need some kind of clean up thoughSmish34 15:35, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Better say "rewriting from scratch and deleting B.S. speculation and incorrect info". 15:36, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: :::::::Sorrty to butt into the conversation, but I have also noticed quite a few pages tht are in need of bee re written (quite a few of the level pages). I've been working to remove lots of the biased info on pages, also lots of pages have personal opinions on them so i've been removing those to. Smokey McPott 15:41, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: ::::::Business as usual eh? I'll be doing some work today as well, mostly based on what everyone else will be doing but I also plan to get those last 2 achievements I've have in 2033 for several months now. Chaos ian7 17:20, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Picture Needed Hey Komodo, I was wondering if you could get a photo of Captain Krasnov in Polis. He is the character you speak to when you enter that office before seeing Miller. Also do you think you could get some good screen shots of each of the 'Alarm Systems' like glass on the floor and cans hanging from a string. It would be greatly appreciated. Cheers.Smokey McPott 13:49, August 23, 2011 (UTC) : : : : : 18:16, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Cheers mate. I appreciate it alotSmokey McPott 07:27, August 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Charater Templates So yea, I pretty much finished implimenting the character templates, you might want to take a look at some as I wasn't sure of the equipment that some had (see recient activity). What would be nice now is if you could make a factions template for pages such as Red Line, Stalkers, and Nazi Reich. I'm going to be out of town (and away from computers) for the next few days so you might want to impliment it yourself, if you want it done imediately. Either way, have a good one. Chaos ian7 03:43, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Alrighty boss, I'll see what I can do. 06:23, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, because you're so skilled at these things, if you could work on a mutants specific one, IE: for the Dark Ones, Watchers, etc, then that'd be really cool. Chaos ian7 23:00, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll see what I can do about it. 23:03, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Done. 12:47, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::Hey yea, it looks good but it's a little lacking in sections for content. IE: Habitat and Derived from. I tried implimenting those sections myself but it didn't work well, so I just put them in comment tags at the end. If you think those should be implimented, could you do so and notify me? Chaos ian7 18:29, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Done. 18:44, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Good stuff, I'll get to impliment it right away. Chaos ian7 19:06, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Additional Rights Komodo, you've been a bloody useful asset to everyone here at the wiki. I'm going to see with Chaos-ian7 about setting you up with some more privillage. By which I mean making you a rollback editor and a Sysop. I just want to say that your efforts have benifited us all and it's great to have you onboard with us. I'll speak to you soon, keep up the great work.Smokey McPott 14:59, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, boss. 15:08, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I just want to put it out there that your efforts haven't gone unnoticed and we all appreciate the work you do here. Smokey McPott 15:11, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :::I wish my actual employers thought the same :P 15:39, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Alright, I'm back and I also completely agree with Smokey. This wiki is blessed with people like you guys, members of an awesome demographic that works on an entirely voluntier project like this wiki with such an intense passion and fervor thats so uncommon in the world. So, if everyone's in an agreement then I'd be glad to grant you those specified special rights. Chaos ian7 22:19, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well, it's done. Congrats, sir. Chaos ian7 22:48, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Delightful. 23:31, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Voice Audio on wikia. Help Greatingz Saurian, iv seen you editing some audio on wikia, my question is how did u do that? i want to know. :) Use:Scare Cr0w 2011.09.04 :You can upload audio files the same way you upload images. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Sound_file_markup#Directly_using_a_file 10:19, September 4, 2011 (UTC) : :Ok cool thanks for the link, one last question, do they have to be windows media player or it doesnt matter if its even VLC media player? :User:Scare Cr0w 2011.09.04 :